One approach for implementing UV absorbing or wetting properties to a contact lens is to incorporate the UV or wetting agent into the lens formulation and subsequently process the formulation to form the lens. The formation of the lens generally involves curing the lens-forming materials in a mold. The presence of a UV absorber in the lens-forming materials can increase the cure time due to the absorbance of the UV moiety. This is generally undesirable when making ophthalmic lenses. Moreover, over time the UV absorbing moiety can leach from the lens, which reduces the overall UV absorbance properties of the lens over time. The methods described herein provide an efficient way to incorporate functional groups such as, for example, UV absorbing groups and hydrophilic materials to a lens.